Esa marca trajo muchos problemas siempre
by Green Star Evans
Summary: Black Star es del clan Hoshizoku, y la estrella en su hombro derecho lo demostraba. Cualquiera de sus hijos tendría 1, pero, ¿De quién más será ese hijo?...
1. prólogo

**~Esa marca trajo muchos problemas siempre...~**

Tsubaki y Black Star caminaban contentos por el patio del Shibusen.

Todos murmuraban mientras observaban a Tsubaki, o para ser más precisos, la extraña marca que tenía en el hombro derecho.

Todos se preguntaban: Cómo, cuándo, por qué y para qué.

En cambio, Kid, Maka, Soul y Liz, estaban felices de esa marca.

Y es que esa marca esconde una historia...una historia que provocó lágrimas y odio...

_FIN_  
Si, es una "caca" el principio, pero luego se irá animando, capítulo a capítulo.

Supongo.

Lo que llevo por ahora se lo dedico a:  
**Candy-Chan**

**PaHe-Chan**

**DaPa-chan**

**RuVa-chan**

**EuBa-chan**

**y**

**Carlos-Chan**

el Pa-he y eso son las inciales del nombre y el apellido, es que no quiero poner sus nombres. :)

Esto se me ocurrió viendo una película.

:3

GRACIAS A MI ONEE-CHAN POR LA IMAGEN LOL


	2. Culpabilidad

**~Esa marca trajo muchos problemas siempre...~  
Capítulo 1**

**~Culpabilidad~**

Culpable. Así es como Black Star se sentía.

Tenía que decírselo a Tsubaki. Ya no podía aguantar más. Necesitaba decírselo. Pero de una manera suave.

¿Y si no se lo decía? No. No podría aguantar mucho más tiempo.

Cada vez que viera a sus hijos y la viera a ella...esa culpabilidad lo invadiría. Y era mejor decirlo pronto, porque ella se daría cuenta tarde o temprano, y era mejor que se lo dijera él mismo.

Pero ella no accedería a aguantarlo. Le haría daño. Y eso que él prometió no hacerle daño jamás. ¿!Qué ha pasado con esa promesa?

Suspiró otra vez. ¿Qué iba a decirle?¿Y cómo?

…

-Black Star...¿estás bien?-preguntó Tsubaki, sentándose a su lado, sin sospechar lo que atormentaba a Black Star.

Black Star la miró triste. Ella no se merecía tal sufrimiento, pero él no podría aguantarlo mucho más tiempo.

-Si, estoy bien...-dijo él, ocultando la mirada.

Tsubaki lo miró no muy contenta. Sabía que Black Star no estaba bien, que le ocultaba algo...pero ella no era como Maka, que le hubiera pegado con un libro para sacarle la información...ella aguantaría, confiando en que él le contaría lo sucedido...

-Tsubaki...-la llamó él.

Tsubaki lo miró y entendió perfectamente lo que quería, pues él se estaba acercando a ella, con la boca entre-abierta. Tsubaki también abrió un poco la boca, pero a la hora del beso, extrañamente, no lo disfrutó como los otros. Algo la preocupaba, y ese algo le daba, incluso miedo.

Se sentía rara, era una sensación no experimentada antes por ella.

Cuando se separaron, ninguno de los dos sonrió, como hacían habitualmente. Era, como si no se hubieran besado, pero hay estaba; ese beso había sucedido y los dos eran conscientes de eso, y de lo que podía continuar a ese beso.

Y Black Star, así lo hizo. La acercó más a él y la volvió a besar, quitándole, con la mano izquierda, la manga de su pequeña bata, que no se podía considerar bata porque no le llegaba ni a las rodillas pero le tapaba el pecho y la entrepierna, y dejaba el hombro de ella descubierto, excepto por la manga del pijama que usaba debajo.

Después de ese beso, otro beso sin deseo, Black Star le besó su hombro descubierto y le iba quitando la tiranta de su pijama.

Tsubaki no dijo nada. No se sentía bien. No se sentía cómoda. No se sentía ni querida, ni amada, ni deseada...solo se sentía utilizada, o a punto de serlo.

-Vamos a la cama...-dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki asintió y lo siguió, no muy contenta.

…

…

Ya era de noche. Todos dormían. Todos excepto alguien. La culpabilidad lo invadía. Pensaba en el sofá, mirando al cielo estrellado por la ventana.

"Estrellas..." pensó él, y furioso negó con la cabeza.

Necesitaba pensar. Pensar: Cómo...qué...cuándo...y qué hacer si ella le negaba...

…

Tsubaki estaba en la cama. Estaba teniendo un sueño triste. No era una pesadilla, pero si le entraban ganas de llorar solo recordando aquello.

Abrió los ojos y vio la habitación oscura, excepto por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Se dio media vuelta para abrazar a Black Star y buscar algo de consuelo, pero Black Star no estaba. Miró por toda la habitación y él no estaba, ni su ropa.

Tubo miedo por un momento. Rápidamente cogió su "bata" y se la puso, y fue a buscarlo. Nada más abrir la puerta de la habitación, lo vio, sentado en el sofá, mirando al cielo.

Black Star la notó y desvió su mirada del cielo para verla.

Estaba en la puerta de la habitación, con el hombro derecho descubierto y el pelo suelto. Parecía preocupada.

-Black Star...-la llamó ella.-¿Q-qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella.

-Pensaba...no podía dormir...-le aclaró él.

Tsubaki suspiró, pero el miedo se apoderó de ella, no sabía por qué.

Quería abrazarlo para que ese miedo desapareciera, como otras veces, pero ahora, parecía que su miedo era él.

-Perdona si te he preocupado.-dijo él, al ver a su novia tan ¿pálida?¿Miedosa?¿Temerosa?

-Volvamos a la cama...-dijo él, y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la cama.

Tsubaki asintió y lo siguió.

Los dos se tumbaron de perfil, mirándose, y Black Star dijo:

-Buenas noches.- y se durmió.

Tsubaki tragó saliva e intentó dormirse.

…

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Tsubaki abrió los ojos y se encontró a Black Star enfrente suya, acariciándole el pelo.

-Buenos días...-dijo él.

-Hola...-dijo ella, con la voz un poco temblorosa.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-B-Black Star...-la llamó ella, rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio.

-¿Si?-preguntó él.

Tsubaki se quedó callada un momento y tragó saliva. Si se lo contaba...¿Sería lo correcto?¿Se enfadaría?

Tragó otra vez saliva y dijo:

-Yo...anoche...sentía...miedo...

Black Star la miró, un poco extrañado.

-¿Miedo?-preguntó él.

-Yo...cuando no te vi a mi lado...cuando no vi tu ropa...-empezó ella, no muy segura, y con los ojos un poco húmedos, señal de que a lo mejor, lloraría, pero pensó que con Black Star, apoyándola, esa humedad se iría. Se equivocó.

-¿Pensaste que te iba a abandonar?-preguntó él, con el ceño fruncido, mientras la miraba serio.

-Lo siento...yo...-dijo ella.

Black Star se quedó mirándola fijamente, intimidándola un poco.

Black Star se levantó y se fue.

Tsubaki cerró los ojos y lloró en silencio.

Después se secó los ojos, para aparentar que no había llorado, y se fue a preparar el desayuno.

Llegó a la cocina, cogió el cuchillo y comenzó a cortar un poco de (lo que sea que se pueda cortar que desayunen los japoneses).

Pero se hizo una rajita en el dedo índice.

Se la miró y la vio sangrando un poco.

En ese momento, Black Star la vio y se acercó a ella.

-A ver, déjame a mi...-dijo Black Star, cogiéndole la mano y llevándose el dedo índice de ella a la boca de él.

Tsubaki lo miró un poco sonrojada.

Black Star la miró, pero no pudo aguantar mucho y miró hacia otro lado.

Tsubaki se entristeció, echaba de menos esas tardes en las que se miraban fijamente, sonrojados, y poco a poco se acercaban para darse ese beso lleno de amor y deseo.

Pero desde aquella tarde, los besos...casi le dolían...si lograban besarse, claro está.

Black Star tenía una actitud fría y cortante, como si por su culpa, el clan Hoshizoku hubiera sido exterminado.

Le quitó el dedo de su boca y le dijo:

-Ten más cuidado...-sin mirarla, y se fue.

Dios. ¿Qué había echo ella para merecerse tal sufrimiento?

…

_FIN_

Bueno, aquí el primer capítulo.

Dejen sus reviws please.

:3 Si les gusta, pasadlo a sus amigos, y si no, a sus enemigos, y que se aguanten...


	3. Ayuda

**~Esa marca trajo muchos problemas siempre~**

**Capítulo 2**

**~Ayuda~**

…

Después de pasar esa fría mañana, Tsubaki va a pedir consejo a sus amigas...

…

-Yo creo que es posible que te esté engañando...-dijo Maka, no muy contenta.

Tsubaki se quedó callada, ella también había pensado en esa opción, quería descartarla, pero si sus amigas se lo decían, era por algo.

-Maka tiene razón...todo encaja...su actitud fría...su preocupación...-dijo Liz.

Tsubaki no pudo evitarlo más y comenzó a llorar. Su amado la engañaba...

Todas la abrazaron, incluso Patty se había dado cuenta de la gravedad del asunto y no se había puesto a reír como hubiera hecho en otra ocasión.

Sabía que era duro ser engañada. Darle a la persona que más quieres tu amor, ayudarla, apoyarla...y que luego esa persona se vaya con otra...era algo ruin y mezquino. ¿Qué había echo Tsubaki para merecer ser engañada?  
Nunca ha pegado a nadie sin motivo, nunca ha gastado un broma pesada, nunca se ha reído de nadie ni de ninguna desgracia...solo había ayudado y ayudado...¿Y así era como se lo recompensaba él?  
Pues si así era, Black Star merecía la muerte.

…

-Adiós...-se despidió Tsubaki, cabizbaja.

-Adiós- se despidieron las hermanas Thompson.

Todas, (excepto Maka) se fueron del apartamento de Soul y Maka.

Maka cerró la puerta, pero Soul puso el pie para evitarlo. Pasó y preguntó:

-¿Le paso algo a Tsubaki? Parece triste...

-Solo es que creemos que Black Star la engaña con otra...-dijo Maka, un poco triste.

-¿Black Star?-preguntó Soul.

-Si...¿te ocurre algo?-preguntó Maka, al ver a Soul medio-paralizado.

Soul tragó saliva y dijo:

-Es que hoy...

_#Flashback#_

_Soul caminaba dándole patadas a una lata. _

_-¿Por qué las chicas tienen que hablar en MI casa?¿por qué no se van a la calle?-se preguntó Soul, molesto._

_Miró a su izquierda y vio a Black Star._

_-¿Black Star?-preguntó._

_Se escondió detrás de un arbusto y lo vio mejor. Estaba enfrente de una tienda._

_Pronto, una mujer pelirroja apareció por la puerta. Los dos comenzaron a hablar, aunque Soul no pudo distinguir lo que decían._

_Mientras conversaban, Black Star cogió las manos de la chica y los dos sonrieron. De vez en cuando se sonrojaban y reían, y Soul comenzaba a sospechar._

_Los dos se dieron un abrazo, la chica entró en la tienda y Black Star se marchó..._

_#Fin Flashback# _

Maka se quedó callada y paralizada, como Soul.

Ya no había duda; sus sospechas eran ciertas: Black Star estaba engañando a Tsubaki...

_FIN_  
Bien, capítulo 2.

Les dije que esto se iba a ir animando por capítulos. ¿lo estoy consiguiendo?  
Dejen Reviews please.


End file.
